You're Mine
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Gilbert was was always wondering why Ivan chose him, he had nothing to offer and he was only useful when it came to military tactics, he was built only for the harsh cruelty of war and nothing more.
1. Prologue

Title: You're Mine

Pairing: IvaGil with slight Germancest…

**Warning**: Human Names used. This fic contains the following: Fluff & Maybe sum mild angst and France in general…

Summary: Gilbert was was always wondering why Ivan chose him, he had nothing to offer and he was only useful when it came to military tactics, he was built only for the harsh cruelty of war and nothing more. He knew he was awesome but… it still doesn't answer his questions of why he was chosen.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, if I did Whoo boy would I be one helluva happy camper… yep and maybe probably rule the world!

~Prologue~

It was the aftermath of a brutal loss on their part. The smell of death hung heavily in the air as he scrutinized his surroundings. Buildings were in ruins, pieces of broken furniture's and blocks of cement scattered about.

Bodies of the dead lay here and there, others missing body parts. He knew of what transpired before, their people were killed one by one, innocent lives slaughtered, some were even raped before they were killed and even children were not spared.

It was bloody and cruel but he knew they've done the same thing before…

And now, he knew he was to be separated from his beloved west. It was already decided for them but that did not mean he liked it at all. He averted his eyes from the anguished look in his west's face. He willed himself to turn away and follow the Russian who now held his life in his hands.

He could hear West shout his name, shout for him to come back and ran after him but he knew the others would stop his West. He focused his everything into following the Russian in front of him, willing himself not to turn back and run for his brother.

That didn't mean the shouts stopped though or the cries for him to come back.

His heart clenched painfully as he tried his best to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks, he clenched his fists and walked with self-control. He wished nothing more to return to his West's side, to wrap his arms around the other and say it will be all right and everything will be fine but he knew he couldn't

He craved for West's touch, his battle rough hands to softly caress against his face and to feel himself wrapped in those strong arms. He longed for those earlier days, of when he first met West and taken him in as his brother.

Those days were his most precious and happiest.

He glanced up at the sky with a bittersweet smile. 'West… I know we will meet again…' Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I'm sure we will…'

~TBC~

A/N: Ja I know the beginning sucks! But trust me it'll get better! I hope! . Anyways tell me what you think… should I continue this or what? I know for sure that this fic isn't that long, maybe up to 5 chapters, so uh tell me what you guys think about this and stuff… hope you like it and please review! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom and Snakes and Ladder

Title: You're Mine

Pairing: IvaGil with slight Germancest…

**Warning**: Human Names used. This fic contains the following: Fluff & Maybe sum mild angst and maybe some other… stuff later on…

Summary: Gilbert was was always wondering why Ivan chose him, he had nothing to offer and he was only useful when it came to military tactics, he was built only for the harsh cruelty of war and nothing more. He knew he was awesome but… it still doesn't answer his questions of why he was chosen.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, if I did dudes… Prussia would still be a country and I would torture him with more of these fluffy scenes with Russia! Bwahahahah! *Cough* Anyways enjoy your entertainment…

~Chapter 1: Boredom and Snakes and Ladders~

Gilbert found his days staying inside the Russian's house quite suspiciously uneventful… if not boring at all.

He wasn't exactly treated as a prisoner would, nor would you call him a guest at all. He wasn't restricted so much but he wasn't exactly free either. He wasn't allowed to go outside to entertain himself but he was free to do whatever he wanted with his time that left him with nothing much to do at all. He was just…

"Bored! Dammit! Why the hell am I even here if I'm not DOING anything?!" He ranted to himself as he slumped from his seated form against the headboard of his bed, a slight pout to his lips as he puffed out clouds of breath in the wintry air.

He wasn't really needed around here, hell he didn't even think Ivan remembered he was living here if it wasn't for the usual dinner he had with the bastard along with the others. He scowled at the thought of the Russian bastard and began to grumble to himself about all Ivan's flaws.

He was reduced to doing these things lately it wasn't even funny.

He sighed after a rather long and colorful way of expressing his boredom through insults and ramblings he began to think that maybe if he snuck out once the Russian wouldn't exactly know he left and he'd be back before dinner to make sure no one knew.

With that thought in mind he smirked with a scheming mischievous glint in his ruby red eyes and took his coat and scarf then opened the window and jumped through it, landing on his knees he gave a brief scan on his surroundings and when he found no one looking he rose to his feet among the dead bushes and slipped his coat on and pulled his scarf around his neck, knotting it loosely at the back while walking away from the house with a victorious smile plastered across his lips.

'Hah! I am soo awesome it's a pity no one saw how awesome I did that!' He thought as he stuck his gloved hands deep inside his pocket to ward the cold from his freezing skin. His breath came out in cloudy puffs and he chuckled softly as he played slightly with the air as he walked aimlessly.

His feet led him to the wall that separated him and his precious west.

He raised suddenly solemn eyes to the sky; it was so different to what he was used to. The skies here were so dark and gloomy, so unlike his bruder's eyes. 'Lutz's eyes are a bright sly blue… unlike these dark sad blue…'

"I wonder what west's doing…" He placed a hand over it with a sigh as he rested his head along the rough surface of the wall and slipped his eyes close, unknowing to him a single tear fell from his eyes.

The sudden sound of footsteps coming closer to him startled him and he glanced to his right to see the man that held him captive walking over to him, he winced slightly at being caught so easily by the Russian, cursing under his breath.

"Gilbert, why are you outside? You're not allowed here da?" Ivan said with his paradoxical smile that brought shivers crawling along Gilbert's spine, each step the Russian took Gilbert took a step back.

They continued this game of cat and mouse until Gilbert's foot hit a rock and he tripped, closing his eyes awaiting for impact… but it never came instead when he opened his eyes he saw deep violet pools stare right though him and arms wrapped around his waist, preventing his fall.

"Silly Gilbert, you almost fell! Now you must answer me… what are you doing outside and in this place da? You're not allowed outside… especially here, da?" Ivan still had that smile on his face and he pulled Gilbert closer, the albino's body flushed against his.

This brought alarm bells ringing inside Gilbert's subconscious and he tried to pull away from the Russian's hold but this brought to be useless as Ivan seemed to be determined to pull him closer. 'Damn this bastard stealing my personal space! This is so not awesome dammit!' He thought as his ruby red eyes widened and he averted his gaze, head slightly bowed.

"I was just bored inside your house… I'm not exactly needed anywhere else and I'm not interested in any books your library could produce so I thought might as well go outside and relieve myself of this stupid boredom… I'm too awesome to be bored!" He exclaimed now ranting with the ever-present egoism leaking through his voice.

Ivan silently listened to the albino's ranting and although slightly suspicious let his miasma recede, he let go of Gilbert and he smiled truly. "Oh silly Gilbert! You can always ask me to entertain you if you want!" The Russian said as if it were an obvious answer.

Gilbert merely gave him a stare that said 'Are you fucking kidding me?' "Ja well there's just something wrong with that sentence… YOU entertain ME? How are you going to maintain my interest in you huh? I'm as bored as fuck staying in your stupid cold house enough as it is and you want t entertain me? With what huh?" He challenged with a mocking air as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look.

Ivan merely smiled at him and said "Oh I'm sure you'd love it! It's truly a perfect thing to entertain both of us da?" He childishly tugged at Gilbert's coat sleeve and without waiting for the albino's response pulled said person back in the direction of his house.

Gibert merely rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. 'How childish can you get asshole?' He thought, but the biting hate wasn't found rather he was fonder? Yes that must be it but why? 'I wonder…'

Gibert blanched at the… THING in front of him.

Ivan merely smiled hopefully and a very HAPPY one at that.

"Uhh… t-this is your form of… entertainment… I thought-never mind, you… you play snakes and ladders… for entertainent…?" Gilbert glanced at Ivan for confirmation and was almost blinded by the happy response he got.

"Oh da! Isn't it fun?!" Came the enthusiastic answer.

Gilbert's eyebrows twitched slightly in both confusion and annoyance. "Okay… whatever floats your boat, freak… so how do you want us to play this?" He asked and resigned himself to sit across from Ivan.

Ivan gave a happy smile and sat down while he assembled the pieces. "Well, why don't we make this game more interesting da? If I lose you can go outside for one week but… if you lose, I can do whatever I want with you for one week… sounds fair da?" Ivan smiled with that same smile he had not just a while ago outside.

Gilbert shuddered at the thought of him losing and doing whatever the Russian bastard wanted to him but the temptation of going outside for one week is too strong. 'Oh fuck it! I can win against this big Russian freak! I'm too awesome to lose!' He thought as he gave Ivan his 'I'm going to kick your ass' smirk. "You're on, buddy! Oh you're _on_!"

Ivan smiled and gave Gilbert the dice. "You go first then comrade…"

Gilbert gaped at the game board, flustered, embarrassed and most importantly floored as shit! "The big fat Russian won?! How'd that happen?! What the fuck?!" He just lost on a BOARD GAME and it was SNAKE AND LADDERS too dammit! "Fuckfuckfuck! Fucking shit! That's not possible! You're not normal!" Gilbert cursed and ranted as Ivan collected the dice and pieces, placing them back on their casing and putting the game board back on his shelf.

"Da comrade, and since I won, you have to do everything I told you to!" Ivan said excitedly, clapping his hands together like a giddy child who just got himself a toy car. Gilbert grumbled but silently acquiesced and prepared himself for any embarrassing orders from the crazy Russian.

"Fine whatever so you managed to SOMEHOW win so what? I'll win next time! And when I win next time I'd do much worse! HAH take that you!" Gilbert humphed and avoided Ivan's gaze with a snobbish air, pride damaged.

Ivan pouted slightly but walked over to the sulking albino and surprised said person with a hug from behind. "Aw please don't be mad Gil-chan!" He poked the other's cheek childishly.

Gilbert only humphed and glanced away from the Russian. "I'm not listening to you, idiot!" He glared at the wall across from him and scowled, deep red eyes burning holes against the innocent wall.

Ivan pouted and then an idea struck him and he smiled deviously, brought his lips close to Gilbert's ear and gave it a long sensual lick.

Which startled Gilbert and made him yelp, his face red from embarrassment and surprise. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Pervert!" Gilbert pulled away from the hug and was about to run away from the Russian freak but said freak grabbed his wrists and pulled him flush against the other's body, which brought another set of blushes from his already flaming cheeks. "Let go of me bastard!"

"Nyet! Not until Gil-chan says he's not angry anymore!" The freak really is persistent…

"Fine! I'm not angry anymore! There happy?! Just let go of me!" Which he was promptly released and he was finally able to gather his bearings and stop the blood flow from exploding his cheeks with utter redness. 'Damn! That was embarrassing AND stupid!' He scowled and averted his eyes from the Russian. "I… uh… I need to go back to my room uhm… just call me if you want to do something… about you know… ja so… ja…" He was beginning to blush again so he left promptly with a mad dash to his room.

Once he was at the safety of his room and the door shut behind him he slumped quietly against it falling to his knees, having been weak from… all the rush of emotions. "What… the hell… was that…?" He wondered as he stared questioningly at the wall opposite from him. Of course he knew that walls can't answer his questions and so but… he was just openly wondering… he's not insane yet of course not.

That was a very weird experience and he hoped he won't be having any more of those.

He sighed and lifted himself from the floor when he heard Torris call from the door. It was time for dinner. 'Oh crap!" Dinner meant… he'd be eating WITH everyone… and everyone included… Ivan…

"Well shit…"

To say the least Dinner was awkward as hell…

Torris was concerned, Eduard was slightly worried, Raivis was shaking as usual from Ivan, Katya was oblivious, oh thank that sweet child, Natalya was glaring at him, boy that's scary and Ivan… well the Russian freak had the gall to ignore him! After what he did to him too! That bloody bastard! (Ehem accept Gilbo)

He sighed and ate silently, which was a first because he wasn't always silent Ivan had to threaten him so he'd be quiet about anything but he wasn't always serious but… tobight was different since THAT incident and he was…

'Stupid fucking idiot, always have to be so fucking heartless and crazy and and! Damn him! Makes me want to strangle him and how did I lose to such an idiot anyway?! And why am I here anyway?! I'm not supposed to be here why did he even choose me! Damn you! I'm too awesome to lose!" He stood up suddenly, unconsciously from the heat of his mental ranting that he forgot he was having dinner with everyone, thus everyone's shocked and surprised reaction.

"Da Gil-chan? What is it?" Ivan asked with a questioning smile.

'Curse you insane freak!' Was what he wanted to say but instead a lame "Uhm nothing…" was all he mustered out and sat back down with a furious blush flaming his pale cheeks. 'Fuuuck! That was a close one!' He twirled his fork, not really hungry more frustrated and embarrassed about everything.

When everyone was done with dinner Torris collected everyone's plates and Raivis helped while the rest left, Gilbert was about to walk out when Ivan called out to him.

"Tomorrow you should wear the clothing placed on your bed tonight da? Its part of the deal da?" Ivan said before giving him a chillingly sweet smile and left.

Gilbert blinked first before he glanced suspiciously at the retreating form of Ivan before making a dash for his bedroom and flinging open the door to find, true to Ivan's word, clothes piled neatly on top of his bed, he approached them cautiously and once he got a good look on what they were he gaped openly and felt like dying.

Laid on top of his bed was a pretty maid's outfit, complete with ribbons and laces… heck he even had _underwear_!

"What the fuck?! How am I supposed to wear this thing?! Ivan you bastard!" He screetched as he fussed aver what he was forced to wear tomorrow.

Somewhere inside the house an oblivious Russian did his nightly routine and prepared for bed while humming with a happy tune.

A/N: Ja well I had a bleeding cold while I typed this so sorry if it sucks and all… really I am sorry… and ja sorry for the wait too… I was supposed to post this earlier but I had some complications in the first part of typing this up and well even now actually I felt like this is crappy but ja I hope you guys'll still like it… Please leave a review~ Danke~


End file.
